Only him
by Lovania
Summary: that title is not good, doesn't matter. a drarry once again. smut my very first :D intercrural sex, be warned ; the boys end up in bed, just the morning is more complicated than harry thought. betaed


**Only him**

His heart

The club was buzzing with moving people and flashing lights. And Harry was buzzing too. He'd had way too many Vodka-Redbulls but he couldn't care less. They were having fun. Blaise and Pansy were writhing quite provocatively on the dance floor. Draco was dancing by himself – something that Harry planned to change after this glass of vodka – and Hermione and Ron had been out of sight for some time now.

Hermione. The girl's words still echoed through his mind. Was he really that stuck-up? Did he only want what he couldn't get? Meaning Draco, in this case?

A guy came up to Draco from behind, obviously trying to doggy-dance with him. Harry decided to postpone the question for another time as he strode forward and pulled Draco away.

Draco's initial shock quickly faded to make way for an amused laughter and Harry fuelled it with some stupid joke or another. The blond wasn't much better off than him, he realised. They danced. It was nothing near as provocative as Blaise and Pansy but there was nothing innocent about it either. Draco was known for his, not exactly excessive sex life but for his open mind about it. One-night stands were nothing new to him. Actually, like Harry had heard, the man was fairly taken by them. It was perfect for them, Harry rationalized. Why he even bothered to rationalize anything was yet to be found out by his fogged mind.

"You know, I'm a rider," Draco suddenly screamed, striving to be heard over the music.

"Are you?" Harry in turn took great pleasure in the way Draco slurred and talked drunken nonsense.

"Yeah, a horse rider."

"I hope not only horses," Harry replied teasingly and watched the momentarily confusion fluttering over Draco's face. The blond didn't deal with the statement though, but carried on. Harry was far from objecting when he felt the body leaning fully against him and a ghost of breath caressed the side of his neck.

"You know what that means?"

He swallowed reflexively. "What does it mean?"

A leg moved against him and he felt the seductive smile more than he saw it.

"It means strong, muscled thighs," the man breathed out and pressed against Harry's leg with his own as if to show his point.

"Really?" Harry barely brought it out in a husky and rough voice; his hand went to wind around the thigh in the process pulling it closer.

"Prove it."

With only one aim in mind Harry left the dance floor and strode towards the exit of the club all the while dragging Draco behind him. Outside, he practically slammed the body against the cold wall and pinned it there. He hesitated only for one second, mouth hovering over parted lips only millimetres away. Then he drove in. It was clumsy from his eagerness, like he had no clue what he was doing. Hands sneaked around his neck and a moan radiated through their mouths. The rush of a few moments apt away, the kissing became more practised and sensual, though not any less passionate. Harry's hands moved under the shirt and he felt the body trembling and shivering.

"Fuck, cold." It was said in between kisses, breathless and almost moaning while Draco arched his body off the wall and into Harry's warm form. Only then did he realise the cold air and that the shiver that shook his body due to it.

"'Right, my place," he whispered, equally breathless.

His eyes were clouded and dark from lust as he peered into half lidded grey orbs. He leaned forward; his mouth hovered over the shining, bruised mouth. Before their lips could meet he apparated and they stumbled in his bedroom. Without much fussing Harry moved forward until Draco's legs hit his bed and he watched the blond fall on it with a yelp. He stood over him, eyes predatory while they slipped over the sprawled body. His hand slipped up to get rid of his shirt and he took of his shoes.

"So, how was that with strong thighs?" he drawled in a low tone while sinking down to the mattress on all fours.

Draco moved further back on the bed, never letting Harry out of his sight, his teeth biting in his lower lip with restrained lust. There was no retort on his mind now and Harry rather liked it like that. He lunged forward and sealed their mouths again while his hand roamed over the firm body, pulling the offending garments off. He wasn't rough enough to shred them but he was far from being gentle.

He moved further south in his quest to have the man naked at last, all the way licking and sucking downwards over the neck and on the chest until he met already hard nipples. Draco had only managed to open his trousers and pull them down to his knees, now leaving his arse bare and for the world to see.

Harry had to leave the nipples reluctantly to remove the unnerving trousers fully along with shoes and socks. He took a moment to enjoy the sight in front of him. Draco's cock lay glistering on the flat stomach. Harry held the grey gaze and then all but dove in, liking up the hard flesh from base to top before taking him in fully at once. A moan spurted him on, and he sucked relentlessly. Fair hands buried in the sheets, crumpling them, legs parted to give more room and the blond hair flew back against the cushions. Harry was so lost in the sensations around him that he flinched violently when suddenly one of those hands came to his shoulder and dared to urge him away. He was reluctant and felt rejected for a moment but any thoughts of rejections soon left him when he was pulled down to meet hungry lips and felt his cock being cupped in soft fingers. There was a murmur around his tongue, which he couldn't understand but instead he felt the result. His now slick shaft gloriously slipped in the moving hand. He shamelessly humped against it, forgetting how to breathe around the kiss. He had to break it and gulp for air before again gluing their lips together.

When the hand threatened to move away he followed with his hips, whining in the mouth beneath him and didn't care for the chuckle that he was eliciting. The hand wasn't leaving his dick though but guided him forward. He was surprised when the legs didn't part but straddled his own. In the next instance he moaned loudly when firm skin and flesh engulfed him and the hand moments ago wanking him, now pressed against his arse cheek guiding him deeper between the thighs. Reflexively his hips bucked into that heat. The smooth legs shifted under him and glided over his sensitive penis. They weren't shaved; however, they were covered in soft, light hair barely noticeably. They brought the strangest of sensations up in Harry and he couldn't help but start thrusting. The muscles rippled around him whenever Draco flexed them and he groaned with his head buried in the other man's neck. He could feel the other length rubbing between their bellies and it added to the pleasure of both of them.

Growing more and more erratic and frantic Harry grabbed the metal over his bed and pushed harder down; their moans grew louder and filled the room. Draco's nails scratched over his skin and he was spurting nonsense out of his mouth while his pelvis humped against Harry's stomach at the same time pressing his thighs together around Harry's dick.

"Harry, I'm..."

And then he did. Draco came between them, slicking their torsos, adding to their sweat and making it slippery and sticky at the same time.

"Fuuck," Harry groaned breathless when he felt their bodies gliding over each other even more smoothly and the thighs grinding together.

He couldn't hold it any longer. Moving with his whole body he trusted between the thighs faster and faster until all of a sudden he went stock-still. Accompanied by a low scream, his cum ripped out of him in long seconds.

Even after that he stayed stiffly in the position, eyes scrunched tightly shut, on knees and one elbow, the other hand still on the board over his bed and his softening cock between Draco's now relaxed thighs where his semen was slowly drying.

He gulped breaths of air and finally let his stiff body fall to the side and he slipped still slick from cum and sweat, off of Draco. Absently, he pushed his trousers, which tangled still just under his knees, fully down and over the bed and then just lay there. Some time or other Draco moved half of the bed and in the next instance Harry felt nicely refreshed. After casting the Scourgify the blond slumped down again and moved to Harry's side, who didn't feel the strength to complain about snuggling so he just pulled up the blankets and they slept with each other.

---

When Harry awoke in the morning the bed was cold and empty. Why he felt disappointed he didn't know, probably just because he liked to wake up with something warm snuggled up to him. Harry sat up in bed and stretched, yawning like only a lion could. It had his advantages though; at least now he didn't have to deal with false courtesy they both would feel obliged to follow due to their adventurous night. Which meant they would sneak around each other in awkwardness and feel like they needed to talk and be nice and what not. It was definitely better that Draco left so they could keep the night in blissful memory without any complications. Well, provided that the sex didn't affect their friendship. For the first time Harry remembered why he had restrained himself so long from sleeping with the blond and he worriedly chewed on his bottom lips. Sex could make everything so much complicated. Harry tried to calm down. Draco was known for his one-night stands. Surely the man wouldn't let something trivial like that come between them? No, they weren't little lovesick schoolboys, they could handle this.

Still not really convinced if everything was going to turn out right, he trudged out the bedroom, aiming for the kitchen and his longed for coffee. He didn't spare his almost bitten through lip and violently clenched hands any thoughts. He only slightly cursed when his hands shook so much that half of the grinded coffee landed beside the filter. Why his body reacted like this to his thoughts he couldn't fathom. He was probably just too worn-out from last night. With great effort Harry forced his hands still and finally made his beloved coffee.

Leaning against the counter something entirely else came to mind. The shower was running. The second Harry realised this, the sound suddenly stopped. Completely irrationally Harry closed his eyes and concentrated fully on the sounds from the bathroom.

After a short while the door opened and he heard footsteps coming closer. He felt the exact moment Draco entered the kitchen.

"I smell coffee," the voice sounded pleasant and not at all awkward or forced. Harry's lips twitched.

"I'm making some."

"Hmm... I thought so."

Draco's voice vibrated through Harry's body and his eyes flew open to encounter grey ones. He hadn't been aware that the man had gotten so close. The smile on those pink lips was feral and soft fingers ghosted over Harry's cheeks.

The loud noise of the coffee machine broke the moment at once. A bit harassed, Harry took out the cups and poured them both some of the brown concoction. Without looking at Draco he sat at the table and took a sip. He really needed coffee to clear his mind.

"Thanks."

He looked up startled in the still feral smile.

"For the coffee," Draco chuckled at the blank face.

"It was nice, don't you think?" he suddenly said and looked shyly in his cup. "I really didn't think..."

He stopped abruptly and looked up at Harry, a gleam in his eyes and the smile was back only much more cheekily. He came forward their gazes locked, and set the cup on the table next to Harry's.

"Sooo, I need to go but I thought we could meet tonight?" he asked out of the blue but before Harry even could think of an answer, lips were on his.

Draco kissed him sweetly and slowly, stealing Harry's breath. He drew back and gave Harry one last indefinable look before leaving for the bedroom and changing into his spell-cleaned clothes. Only then Harry could think clearly and realised what was going on.

Draco came back shortly after and started for Harry again, still with this smile on his face.

"Ehm.. Draco? You know, there really is no need for this," Harry began carefully, staring straight ahead.

Draco stopped in his stand. His smile slowly faded into a confused expression and he watched Harry intently.

"Look, we are both grown men. I know your history, and really I had my fair share of one-night stands too. We were a little busted last night and it probably wasn't such a good idea, with our friendship and so. But we're old enough not to make anything more of it than it was, right? Just sex."

Harry looked up at last. Draco stood frozen but said nothing. For the first time Harry wondered if the rumours had even been true. It suddenly seemed so unlike Draco.

"Right? It was just sex, nothing more?" he asked for reassurance in a weak voice as Draco still stood silent and unmoving. "This won't affect our friendship, will it?" Harry suddenly burst out worriedly, almost sounding in panic.

Draco held his jacket in front of his torso in a manner similar to hugging himself protectively.

Abruptly he straightened his back, Harry hadn't even realised how hunched Draco had been. The grey eyes met his directly and there was a smile again, but it was different from before.

"Of course not. Good. Alright, I'll be going then."

With almost jerky movements Draco turned for the door again.

"Draco," Harry called out again when he reached for the handle. Draco stood with his back to him and so he didn't see the tremble in the hand and he didn't see the chest heaving in erratic gulps of air.

"Friday at dinner like always, right?"

Silence. Harry held his breath while he waited. Draco didn't dare to speak. He couldn't allow his voice to break. Never before had talking cost him so much.

"Sure."

Only one word. It was all he could get out but there hadn't been a tremble and not even a choke in it, though Draco felt like he was choking. He pushed the door open hurriedly and let it close behind him with an echoing sound. If he had looked back he would have seen a wide relieved grin on Harry's face.

How glad he was. Everything was alright. This one word had told him that.

_Silly me, believing our little escapade would mean anything more to Draco._ Harry thought shaking his head, his smile faltering.

* * *

gah, not so a happy end is it u.u but what you think about the intercrural sex (cool word isn't it?)

I don't know if I'm going to continue this. we'll see, I guess ^^"

you find mistakes? feel free to point them out. reviews are of course much liked ^-^


End file.
